


Livin' It Up (While I'm Goin' Down)

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gift, M/M, NSFW, Road Head, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Corky in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' It Up (While I'm Goin' Down)

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a tumblr friend.

Jonathan skillfully drove through the empty roads of Mallorca. After healing up, Roper had decided to test his trust with Jonathan by sending him on an errand at the small village. But, of course, he wasn’t alone. Not that Jonathan would mind. His passenger was pretty good company.

“Your hands are very good at handling that steering wheel.” Corky said, glancing over at Jonathan’s hands from behind his sunglasses. “I bet that’s not the only thing they’re good at handling.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jonathan chuckled, even though Corky knew very well. He had figured out a couple of times. Or, well, several more than a couple.

“I wonder how much control you have.” Corky pondered aloud.

“You have an idea, don’t you?” Jonathan asked. Corky just smirked and removed his shades.

“You’ll just have to wait and see sexy.”

Corky’s hand ghosted across Jonathan’s thigh, settling over his crotch. He massaged him a little, feeling a response under his hand before he reached up to pop open the button to his tight pants and pulled down the zipper.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan asked, trying to suppress the moan in the back of his throat. Corky didn’t answer him. Instead, Corky just undid his seat belt and scooted closer to Jonathan. Without even looking down, Jonathan knew exactly what Corky was doing as he felt his black underwear being pulled down in the front and his hardening member being maneuvered out.

Jonathan’s hands tightened on the steering wheel as he felt those soft lips kissing the head. Those deep moans escaped Jonathan’s mouth then and if he hadn’t been driving, he would’ve closed his eyes.

“Oh fuck.” He groaned. “Corky…”

“Just keep us on the road.” Corky said before taking his impressive member into his mouth.

“Damn baby…” Jonathan moaned as he felt Corky’s mouth moving slowly down his shaft. “Ohh.” He felt Corky’s mouth tighten around his cock, moving farther down until Jonathan was touching his throat. Not too many people ever deep throated him. But Corky was special.

After deep throating him for a bit, Corky found the perfect rhytum, bobbing his head up and down as Jonathan tried to stay focusing on the road. He felt one of Corky’s hand wrap around his shaft as the other cupper his balls. It wasn’t going to be much longer and Corky knew it. He kept his mouth sealed around Jonathan.

“Of fuck baby I’m close.” Jonathan warned, thinking that Corky would take his mouth off soon. He had never gave him one to completion. Normally, he would pull off when he felt Jonathan’s balls tightening so that he could have Jonathan deep inside of him. But today wasn’t one of those days. At least, not at this moment. Instead, he stayed fully latched to Jonathan as he came undone, moaning loudly.

Corky let Jonathan’s dick out of his mouth with a pop. He smiled and licked his lips, swallowing everything that was in his mouth before he leaned over and kissed Jonathan square on the lips.

“Like how you taste, cuz I do.” Corky chuckled. Jonathan glanced over at him as they pulled into the village. “What?” Corky asked, noticing the look in Jonathan’s eyes.

“You’re driving back to Ropers.”

The End


End file.
